


Love At The Christmas Party

by InsaneEJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Future Mpreg, M/M, sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneEJ/pseuds/InsaneEJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno has decided to throw a Christmas Sweater Party for all the Sans in the multiverse! And it sure is something.<br/>First we have Blueberry. He was able to spend time here with the permission of his captor: Error. While he's at the party he grew feelings for a certain Edgy Version of Himself unaware that his Edgy Self grew feelings for Science Sans because of an accident those two had. Time passed and Error found out about Blue's crush and isn't happy because he just wants Blue to himself so, he's hunting for Red. Red, however, is hiding in an Unknown Univserse called, CreepyTale (ayy my AU).<br/>While all this Love Triangle crap is happening, Death is trying to win the love of Geno but Geno isn't really found of Death.<br/>While this is happening, Fresh has found of the AU and grew feelings for a brand new Sans in the crew: Eyeless Sans.<br/>This shall be interesting....<br/>((Changed up the Summary to make it interesting!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Closet...

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited the story so please, read it. This is my first Sansest fiction and I'm writing this at 1:38 AM Sooo, yeah. But, school is ending in two days!!  
> Please note I have a serious illness called: Procrastination so, I need to find inspiration for this before I write chapter.  
> Also, check out loversofpiggies on Tumblr and read CPAU it's very nice to see!

  Blueberry Sans was staring intensely at the green clocked hanged on the baby blue wall. He didn't like how it was 8 PM and it was almost 1 in five hours. That may seem like a lot for others but not for Blueberry. You see, he's being held captive by a black, glitchy skeleton named Error. Blue wasn't able to see his older brother in what seemed like months. It took Blue hours to finally have Error agree to letting him attend the party with Papyrus. His Papyrus...

  Blue was very happy that Error agreed but, Error gave Blue a time limit. He would give Blue until 1 AM to spend time with his brother and he's back in the Anti-Void. Blue had no choice but to agree even if he wanted to stay longer. But, he couldn't change the mind of the skeleton. Error then gave Blue a yarn of Error's string. The black skeleton tied the string around the small skeleton's neck. The string was made for Blue in order for Error to have an easier way of tracking him plus if Blue wanted to leave sooner all he had to do was pull on the string and call for Error. That simple and easy but, Blue didn't attend to use it any time soon.

  Blueberry ran to his older brother then complained to him, "Paps! It's almost one!" Papyrus frowns then quickly checks to time, "bro. it'll be one in like, five hours, we have time to be together." The smaller skele pouts at Papyrus' words. "I know that! But, five hours isn't enough to spend time with someone you haven't seen in months!" The orange wearing skeleton nods in agreement, "i know you're right...hey, for now go spend your time with your best new friends then come and get me so we can go and make skelemans." A large grin was placed on Blue's face,"Okay!" He quickly runs off to find a certain edgy Sans.

_**Meanwhile...** _

~~~~~~~~The certain Edgy Sans was no other than, Red. This skeleton has spoken with Blue earlier today but, it was weird since the little marshmallow was talking about a thing called, "Friendship Club." Or whatever. He didn't care for it. The only thing he's caring for right now is his well being at the moment. You see, Red is currently in the closet.

(Jesus Christ that pun will be good in the future)

  His brother and him got into an argument so now, he's trapped in the closet. He's very depressed and has no idea what to do anymore. He was just sitting in the silence until he heard a knock. "Ngh- _Go The Hell Away!_ I don't want to talk..." He growls but stops once he heard the voice from the other side, "Heh. Hey, you're suppose to say, "Who's There?"..." Red was a bit confused, "...Sans?" He got a bit mad since he didn't know which Sans he was talking to, "Wait, which Sans am I talking to?" The voice just simply responded by, "Come on, please? Knock knock." The voice clears his throat, "Wait, wait, it doesn't work unless _you_ start it." Red growls a bit but responses, " _Fine!_ Knock knock." The skeleton on the other side smiles, "Who's there?" Red was quite for a couple of seconds, "...wh-...Juno." "Oh Juno who?" "Juno anything other than bad jokes?" The voice laughs, "Well, you got me." Red sighs, "Get in here, you nerd..." "Sure thing, Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance." 

  Red heard the closet door opening and closing, the voice from the other side was no other than, Science or Sci, for short. "So...hey. How are you doing?" "Mngh..." Sci lets out a small smile knowing this edgy mofo would say that. He sits down next to the Edgy Cherry. "Yeah. I sort of expected that." Red blush grew a bit as Sci was close to him, "Well. The alcohol sorta numbed things a little. So. There's that." Which was true. Science frowns, "...you know. You can talk to me. I'm here for you." Red doesn't like the show of kindness. He hates it, "Ugh. Don't say that shit. If you're gonna do that, _leave!_ " Sci was a bit confused at his sudden little outburst, "Wh- woah. What did I do?" He didn't want to make the situation even worse than it is but he wasn't yet, he was. "We're _not_ doing the weird feelsy shit you idiots do. It's _stupid_." Red didn't like showing weakness so this, this act of feelsy shit is unacceptable!

  Sci wasn't very fond of people's negative words so, hearing Red say this hurt him in the soul. "...Edge. You're being kind of mean." He didn't know what else to say. Red laughs, "Oh! _Imagine that!_ The guy from _UnderFell_! **_Mean_**!" He continues to laugh, "So ridiculous! You want to know what _mean is?!_ " Red began to rant, " _Mean_ is walking out your front door and watch a monster get stabbed and _killed_ on your front lawn! Simply because that monster was " _ **Too Weak!**_ " _Mean_ is walking down the street and know, people are _watching_! Because you're _brothers_ with _The Great Papyrus, Head of the Royal Guard!_ " Science Sans looks at Red, he was able to read the emotions Red's soul was feeling: Fear and Sadness. Two different emotion but powerful to handle when combined. Red continued, "And you know they want to _kill you, too_! But they _can't_ because of your brother! But damn do they want you _**DEAD**_!" Sci now only felt fear and anger. "And you're **_TERRIFIED_**! And you can't tell anyone, because it's what _weak monsters_ do!" Now it's just fear. "And you go to a stupid party to gather Intel. And everyone is just. _RELAXED_? Just, talking? No threats...and alternative versions of you and alternative versions of your bro...and they're happy... And they talk. And joke. And there is no fear..." Now, Red is feeling confusion, jealousy, along with more sadness, "No front to hold up...no walls I just..." Then just sadness. Sci was shock from Red's rant about how cruel his world is but was mostly upset. Red begins to break down, "...I'm sorry..." Sci  soon started to feel guilt. "N-no...it's okay...I didn't know...it's okay..." Sci immediately wrapped his arms around Red. Red wasn't in the best place at the moment...

  Science wasn't good with handling this but was there while Red cried. It was somewhat long but it was worth it. He was able to see a relaxed and adorable sleeping edgy skeleton. He blushed as he stared at the area where his lips would be: near his teeth. Dear Asgore, did he want to press his against those sharp teeth. He wanted to play around with Red's tongue, being pinned against the floor, having Red on top of him and attacking his neck bone with tongue kisses. He bite his tongue as the thoughts flooded his mind. He then snapped himself into reality when he notice the small growing heat in his pants. His face was covered in his blush. "C-Crap..." He quickly got up and left the closet before he might get something he'll regret.

  **_To Be Continued..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Drama..Drama Everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of drama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHJJJJJRFSJNBJNGNJJBGNBUJBGJNM F I FUCKING HATE MY LAPTOP SO MUCH BECAUSE WHENEVER I WROTE A LOT SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN LIKE THE WIFI TURNS OFF OR IT RESETS AND SHIT LIKE THAT GOT ON MY NERVOUS!  
> But anyway, there will be a few more dialogue from CPAU before the actual story takes place.  
> The pages include: 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, and 30.  
> After those dialogs I will add chapters with my ideas and if 32 pops up with the ship I may add it idk  
> depends  
> But, enjoy!

 

  Before the events from, "In The Closet..." even started a few other things happened, let's check it out: A glitchy version of Sans entered a room far away from everyone. There was so much shit happening. First, he wanted to keep Blueberry to himself because Jesus Christ is that little berry adorable. But, nope. His dreams were destroyed once Blue's brother came in saying something like, "You'll fight someone. Don't" Or something along those lines, he doesn't remember. Plus, he made a huge fool of himself in front of Red. It was just awkward, then Red and Fell got in a huge argument so, he went to talk to Fell. That wasn't a good idea since Fell didn't seem to care! What a way to top this off. He groans, "Ugh...this party was an awful fucking idea." He complains but then sees Sans Classic enter the room."I- woah. Sans?" The glitched up skeleton notices Sans was holding a cup full of the spiked eggnog, "Isn't that the spike-" He glances at the Classic Version. He notices the empty look in his eyes, "Uhhh what's wrong?" Sans was quite but then asks Geno a question, "Uhm you know Science Sans right?" Geno replied, "Er- yeah?" Sans continues with another question, "You know how Science is you know us? And I don't mean us in the sense that red or Blue is us because Science isn't from another universe. He's from our timeline so, he's just, younger us?" Geno was puzzled on why Sans was asking him these questions. "Well, yeah..duh? I know this? Why are you asking m-" Sans interrupted him, "Well, he, uh, got pretty drunk..." The one eyed skeleton was a bit nervous on what Sans was going to say, "Y-Yeah?" Sans looks at the slowly dying skeleton. "And...uh..he told me something-" Geno didn't want Classic to continued. " _I don't think I want to know_?!" Classic ignored Geno's scream. He continued, "He told me-" Geno stops him, " _NO_!" Classic still continues, "That he wanted-" Geno screams louder, " ** _STOP_**!" Sans yelled over Geno, " _TO KISS RED_!" Geno small glitches got wild. His eye was wide and instead of white, the pupil was blue. Geno looks dead at Sans. Sans has a scarred expression on his face, "S-So...that means...you and I.." Before Sans could even continue Gaster came in, " _Narcissistic Self Shipping Sinners_ ~!" Gaster chuckles, "So, who's gonna win him in this Game of Passion~? I want grandkids." Once those words escaped Gaster's mouth Geno left. Sans was left dealing with his father. "DAD NO!" Gaster smirks, "Dad yes~! Sans follows the scarred skeleton before his dad could say anything else.

  Sans settled down next to Geno then Geno grabs a mug. Sans serves Geno the spiked eggnog. "I AM SO DONE WITH THIS PARTY!" Geno growls. Sans started to sweat a bit, "I know-" "This is why I said NO!" Sans laughs nervously, "Sorry." After a few rounds of eggnog, the scarred skele was no drunk off his ass. Geno asked for another round but Sans spoke up, "Hey buddy, you should probably stop." Geno glares daggers at Sans, "I'll stop when I'm DEAD!" He continues to glare at Classic, "I told you no but nope! You had to tell me about Sci's sinning dreams!" Sans was going to say something but The Sinner himself showed up, "Hey guys! Have you seen Red? I gotta talk to him about-" Sans mumbles, "Sucking your magic dick?" Science didn't hear Classic correctly, "Excuse me?" Sans blushed. He said that out loud, welp. Better play it smoothly, "Huh? I said nothing, continue." Science was quite but smiles, "Oh, okay! Anyway, I wanted to talk to him about Friend Club!" Sans drinks a bit from the purple straw that goes into the eggnog, "Friend Club? Hm, well, he's not here. He ran off after his fight." Science's happy face fell and was quickly replaced with shock, "Wait- fight? What fight?" Science was confused, a fight? A fight happened? With Red? A fight happened with Red?! "Yeah, he was yelling at Fell." Geno growls, "Ugh that jerk..." Science was in pure shock, "Wait, he what?! When did Red have a fight with his brother?!" Sans thinks, "Umm..like a half an hour ago. It was brutal." Science stutters, "W-What-" He clears his throat to stop the stuttering, "Where did Red go?" Sans shrugs then looks at Geno to see if he knows. Said skeleton thinks for a bit, "I...I don't know, actually...We should go find him." Sci nods, "I'll go! I'll make sure he's okay!" Worry was the only emotion Science felt as he looked for his cru- I mean his skelefriend. "W-Wait! I'll go too!" Geno shouts after Science then tries to get up. He failed as he face planted on the floor. "...I drank to much." A blue blushed crept on his cheek bones, "I hate this stupid party..." Sans saw the moment to make a pun and took it, "Soooo...the party isn't very humerous?" The fallen skeleton tries to hold his laughter, "Pfff..haha!" But failed, "God this party can't get worse!" He shouts in anger.

  As if on cue someone busted threw the door. "Eyyyyyy it ain't a real party until you got proper _Death on Your Hands_!" The figure chuckles as it drank some of it's Starbucks. The figure was wearing a black cloak with a sweater that says, " _Death the Halls_!" Because of that pun we are able to figure out the figure. It was Death from ReaperTale. The reaper looks around, "Sorry I'm late, traffic through the infinite multiverse was Killer-" He glances at the two versions of himself. He then notices the glitched out one. Well, this is interesting. He was finally able to meet AfterTale Sans in the flesh, well, in the bones. He always wanted to meet Geno after he heard of the backstory. How interesting that he was able to stay pass his death sentence. "What's this?" He smirks as Classic fills him in, "Heya pal. Welcome to my buddy's Christmas party. Currently, everyone is either drunk, unhappy, both, or completely oblivious so, it's been fun." Death takes in the information, "Huh, well, it's about to get more fun." He looks at the other skeleton with the red scarf, "Pretty sure your amigo back there should have died a while ago...I hate working on my time off ya' know." He chuckles darkly but quickly stops once he sees Geno getting up. Classic starts to talk, "Uh, Death wait-" Geno butts in, "DON'T WORRY I GOOT THISS!" Death was keeping in his laughter, damn was Geno interesting. "Do you? I don't think you do~" He states but that made Geno angry. Before he could say anything Classic speaks, "Let me handle-" But, he couldn't finish, "FIRFST OFF, MR. COOL GUY REAPERR! THISF IS THE VOID, NOTT YOUR PIECE OF GARABGE REAPRETALE UNIFERSE! YA'LL GOT NO JURISDICTION HERE! AND NEXT OFFF, I DIE WHEN I SAY I DIE!" He rants to the Reaper. Sans sweats nervously while Death continues to drink his Starbucks. A drunk, slowly dying, alternative version of himself was very amusing to watch. He notices that the dying skeleton got even more pissed off since Death had his casual, 'I don't care' expression on his face, "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU CLOAK WEARIN' DUMB SKELEGODD? I DEFY YOU AND I'LL KICK YOUR STUPID FACE!" He struggles to keep his balance. Death lets out a low, dark chuckle. That's it. It's official. Geno is his favorite, "Touching me would kill you faster~" He winks at the raging skele. The little fact made the skeleton even more mad, "SHUT IT WITH YOUR STUPUD LOGIC!" He was losing his balance, "I'm just-" He slowly starts to sit down, "I just need to sit down but I'll fite you punk!" He finally finished his rant once he sat his drunken ass down.

  Blueberry was still looking for his crush. He couldn't find him anywhere! What a shame too because he wanted to impressed Red by showing him who spiked the eggnog. And man will Red be in shock. He was thinking of a few ideas to impress his crush that he didn't even notice the figure behind him, _'Hm_ _mm is this creature really a Sans?...This is weird_.. _'_ He clears his throat to make himself present, "Hello, you are a Sans correct? A Sans that started a certain, 'Friend Club?' " He questions. Blue turned around to see that it was Fell who was talking, "Huh? Oh yes! I'm the president!" He chirps with pride, "Yes, okay, so, this friendship concept..." The tall skeleton starts but Blue interrupts, "You mean friendship?" Fell continues, "Sure, whatever, so, I did some research. It's some sort of mutual alliance between monsters to decimate their enemies together?" He questions. The smaller skeleton looks at the taller one in pure shock, _'What thing did he did his research in?! They are so wrong!'_ Blue corrects Fell, "What? No, that's not how it works-" Before he could even finish Science shouts, "NO! THAT'S EXACTLY HOW IT WORKS!" He looks at Fell, "Also you should _seriously_ talk to your bro." Blue's eyes lit up once Science mentions Red. "That's what I'm trying to do." Blue smiles widely, _'He came to me first for help on Red! I am already going to have a good first impression to my future brother in law~!'_ His thoughts were no longer joyful once he remembers that Science is here. He glares, " _I'm helping _ him right now!" He then remembers how Science lied about friendship, "And don't lie about friendship! Don't spread misinformation!" He pouts then Science looks down at him, "Why not? Misinformation is the easiest way to control the masses. You can make people believe anything if you control the flow of information" Oh if only Red could see Science now. He would be so impressed. Blue growls, "THIS IS NOT WHAT FRIEND CLUB IS ABOUT!" The angry berry couldn't even finish because of Fell, " ** _WILL ONE OF YOU STUPID MARSHMALLOWS JUST HELP ME TALK TO MY FUCKING BROTHER?!_** " The room became quite at his outburst. Fell curses himself once he realized that he cursed in front of Blueberry. No one said anything until a figure behind Fell broke the silence, " _Hey friend_... _ **what did I tell ya?** **"**_ The figure walks up to Fell, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the two shock skeletons. Blue looks at Science, "Well, I'm gonna change my sweater!" He leaves the room and Science sighs, "Alone again.." Or was he?

  "Alright, now we're alone...are you gonna try to kill me or what? Cause I'll win." Fell states a fact and Paps shrugs, "Yeah, you probably would but nah, here to help, actually. Come on, let's fix this problem between you and your bro." Fell was happy to have someone to finally help but, right now? "Wait- right now?" Paps just walks to the closet in which Red was fast asleep in. He opens the shut door, lets Fell in then slams the door shut and it was pretty loud. The sudden noise woke up the passed out skeleton. "Alright, time to force some brotherly bonding." Paps states as he walked towards the startled undefell version of his brother. Fell protested, "WHAT?! NO!" Red was very puzzled at the situation, "WHAT IS THIS?!" He asks the two Papyruses but, instead of answering his question, Paps just talks, "Hey, welcome to the undefell therapy closet. I am your host, Paps, here to fix all your problems." Red groans, "Uh..wow, ok, this is dumb." Paps shrugs, "Dumb or not this is gonna help, normally I would suggest this but, UnderFell is a special case. "Ooh boy! A special case!" Red says sarcastically. Paps noted this, "Sarcasm noted, Now, anyway, you two need to talk some things out big time but I've gathered Underfell isn't a very fuxxy, open hearted place. But luckily, I know a good alternative. Alright, Red, time to fix your brother issues with: _VIOLENCE!"_ Fell looks at Paps in shock and horror along with Red, "Wait what?!" Red shouts. Paps continues, "Go on now, beat up your bro, Sans" Red shakes his head 'no' a bit, "You want me to try and beat up Papyrus?" He checks to see if he heard correctly, "Yup, that's the plan." Paps simply states, "Hahaha! Wooooow you really are _insane_! Why the hell are you trying to make me beat up the boss?!" He questions, "Huh? Don't you want to beat him up? After everything he does to you?" Paps taunts the golden tooth skeleton a bit, "No! The Boss is awesome! I just wish I could talk to him!" The taunting got to him as he shouted those words out. Fell looks at his younger brother in shock, "Sans talk to me about what?" Red chocks on his spit and coughs, "I-I..." He finishes coughing, "N-Nothing! Boss seriously, it's nothing." He tries to cover up his tracks but Fell refuses his younger to do so, "Sans as your superior, I order you to tell me!" Red stayed quite, not knowing what to say. He looks at The Host hoping he would say anything, and he did, it was just not the respond he was hoping for, "Welp. That's my cue to leave." He smiles at Red, "You got this buddy I'm rootin' for ya." He then looks at Fell, "I'm heading back, have fun and work it out, you two." Paps quickly left the two UnderFell brothers alone to talk things out.

  "Sans, tell me what is bothering you, _now_." He glares softly at his nervous brother. Red was still quite but softly asked his brother a question, "Do you care?" Papyrus looks at Red with a concern look, "Care? Sans wh-" Red growls, " _Don't 'Sans' me_! Just tell me! Do you fucking _CARE?!_ " Papyrus was quite. "Sans...I...don't understand why you're asking me this. You already kno-" "AH BULLSHIT! _NO!  **I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!**_ DO YOU GIVE TWO CRAPS ABOUT ME PAPYRUS?! AFTER _EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!_ AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?! OHH LET ME MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!" Papyrus was quite, "I do everything for you! _EVEYTHING!_ I don't get no, 'Thank you brother!' Or a, 'I appreciate you!' No! I don't get that! Do you even care or _notice me?!_ DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT THERE ARE _GROUPS OF PEOPLE_ _WHO ARE **STALKING ME** AND **WANTING ME DEAD!**_ THEY ARE EVEN FUCKING _PLANNING_ HOW I SHOULD _DIE!_ BUT THEY CAN'T DO _SHIT_ BECAUSE I'M BROTHERS WITH YOU! _DO YOU EVEN NOTICE?!_ I BET NOT BECAUSE YOU DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKING SHITS ABOUT ME! WHY?! WHAT DID I _DO_ IN ORDER FOR YOU TO _HATE ME?!_ WAS ME BEING _BORN_ SUCH A _DISGRACE TO YOU_ THAT YOU IGNORE ME, YELL AT ME, FUCKING EMOTIONALLY _ABUSE ME_ AND NOT CARE FOR MY WELL BEING?! I CRY _EVERY FUCKING NIGHT_ , I GET _NIGHTMARES EVERY NIGHT_ AND I'M FUCKING _CHIPPING MYSELF_!" Papyrus gasps, "YET YOU DON'T NOTICE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT I COME HOME WITH NEW BRUISES ON MY BONES?! OR THE FACT I HAVE A _CRACK_ ON MY NECK?! OR THE FUCKING FACT THAT I WILL _NEVER STEP A FOOT_ OUTSIDE?! NOPE! BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING TO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR _DAMN FUCKING EGO_ YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE I'M IN FUCKING _PAIN_!" Red had angry and sad tears falling down his cheeks, "I _ALWAYS_ HAVE TO HAVE MY GUARD UP TO _PROTECT_ MYSELF AND WHEN I COME HOME WITH MARKS YOU _DO NOTICE_ YOU DON'T ASK IF _I'M OKAY_ OH NO YOU _YELL AT ME_ FOR _BEING WEAK_ YET DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA _HOW LONG_ I WAS FIGHTING?! HOW _CLOSE_ I WAS TO _DEATH_?! AND YOU ONLY CARE IF I'M _DEAD_ RATHER THAN ME BEING _SAFE!_ IS THAT _THE ONLY WAY_ FOR YOU TO _NOTICE MY PAIN?!_ **_FUCKING DEATH?!_** YOU SHOULD TELL ME SO I CAN **_DIE IN EVERY DAMN REREST THAT KID DOES!"_ ** He pants from shouting. He slowly starts to break down, "...Do you even care for me Papyrus? Do you? Haven't you even notice how awkward I feel being around other versions of us. How _jealous_ I get when I see they are happy and getting along....how much  _envy_ my soul gets when I see that their Papyrus actually _...cares for them_?...heh..I guess not...don't worry Pap-...Boss...I won't be a bother to you _anymore_...I'll make sure to do that _tonight_...maybe then you'll finally feel guilt that I called you Boss instead of brother, maybe then you'll notice me...maybe then you'll.... _care for me_." Red curls up against the wall, bringing his knees to his chest and crying his eyes out. Papyrus was to shock for words. How did he not notice that his younger sibling was in pain? _How?_ **_How?!_** _..._ He lets a few tears fall from his sockets. "...Sans...brother...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He falls on his knees and hugs the crying skeleton, "I'm sorry for everything...I didn't know...I didn't know.......Dammit I'm an idiot." Red sobs into his brother's chest, "B-Bo-" "No Sans...brother.." Red's eyes widen. He broke down even more as he sobs into the arms of his brother. He finally got the attention he craved for.

 

_**Meanwhile...** _

 

  Sans Classic and Death were currently watching a slowly recovering Geno opening his eyes. Geno groans in pain from the massive headache he was having, "It's okay, just take a rest buddy." Sans says to sooth the almost sober skeleton, "Ughhhh..." Death looks at the skeleton laying down, _'This is far more interesting then that gray skinned skeleton~'_ Death thinks to himself. The reaper soon opens SnapChat and took a quick snap with a groaning Geno. He then types, "Srry Tor found a new bae  <3" He chuckls, "Aaaannnnd..." He clicks Life's username then the send button, "Sent." Sans decided to start a conversation, "So...uhh..I don't think you were on the invite list also, you're a God right? Why do you need a phone?" He questions then Death shrugs, "Eh, I like to stay connected. Also, Tor said I got an anonymous letter in my multiverse mailbox." Sans was quite for a bit, "...Multiverse Mailbox?" Death nods, "Looked like it was some mass invite to this party to all, 'Sans and Papyrus' around." Geno groans a bit more, "Uhhhh....I never sent a mass invite- wait...whaaat?" He looks at Death and Death nods, "Yeah. It also said you got good Eggnog and that everyone should try it..." The room got dead quite then Geno points at Sans, "IT WAS YOU!" Sans was startled, "H-huh?!" Geno glares daggers at Sans, "YOU SPIKED THE PUNCH!" Death snickers then starts to record on his SnapChat. Then, Paps walks in, "Hey what is goin' on over here?" Sans looks at Paps, "Geno thinks I spiked the punch." Paps nods, "Huh. Did you?" Sans shakes his head, 'no', "Nope." Paps looks at Geno, "Huh that answers that." Geno growls, "HE'S A LIAR!" Paps shrugs, "Guess I'm hanging with you now." He sits down next to Sans then notices the new comer, "So, you're new." Death looks at Paps, "Yep, Death, I kill people by touching 'em it's kinda my thing~" He looks at Geno giving him a wink. Geno blushes at the wink but ignores it, "Ah, I thought people can't die here?" Paps questions then Death puffs out a breath, "...huh...I guess Geno over here is still alive." Sans chuckles, "Yeah, mostly alive anyway." Geno glared, "Sans shut up." Death shrugs, "Welp, guess there is only one way to find out." He deathly face touches Sans. Sans looks at Death with pure horror in his eyes. The room got quite and all you felt was fear and worry fill the room thanks to their souls. Death smile fell, "...Huh...hey look at that. You didn't die." Sans lets out a buff of relief, "I mean, yet." Sans chokes a bit, "I mean you might just die the moment you leave the party." He chuckles, "Haha...man Tor is gonna keel over when she hears this~" He then thinks, 'Or maybe I can get Geno here to keel over for me.' The four skeletons looks up when they heard a noise from the kitchen along with Original Papyrus screaming, "OH MY GOD SANS!" Sans and Paps quickly got up and went to the kitchen. Death just stayed there looking at Geno. Geno tries to get up but couldn't, "Dammit! Papyrus!" Death chuckles, "You need help Princess~?" He asked and Geno glares, "Get out!" He tries to crawl but fails. His headache wasn't helping either. He then heard Sans yell, "OH SHI- WHAT THE SANSTA?!" along with Paps, "HOLY SHIT!" Geno groans then looks at Death. "Just say the magic words princess~" Death winks. Geno let's a blush creep on his already flustered face, "...Help me..." "Who ya asking?" Geno sighs, "Death, help me..." Death smirks, "And the magic words~" Geno groans, "Death, help me, please." Death got up, "That simple." He carries Geno bridal style, "HEY!" Death laughs, "Hey calm down, ya won't die...I mean..yet." He glances at Geno, "Plus it was the only way~ So, enjoy it princess~" Geno gasps a bit but ignores the flirts. Once they entered the kitchen Geno saw what was wrong, "...SHIT!" Death looks, "Huh...this shall be interesting~"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!  
> And in the next chapter we will see a radical brah along what was in the kitchen.


End file.
